This application claims priority to prior application JP 2002-116456, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an electronic component such as a card connector, and a method of manufacturing a cover for use in the electronic component.
JP-A-2002-42995 discloses one example of a card connector. The disclosed card connector comprises a frame and a cover that is overlapped with and coupled to the frame. Between the frame and the cover is defined a card receiving region for receiving therein a card having an IC, a memory or the like. In the card receiving region, a plurality of conductive contacts are arranged that are brought into and out of contact with the card. The contacts are fixed relative to the frame. The frame has mounting holes on its surface confronting the cover. On the other hand, the cover has insert tongues each extending from its edge toward the frame. The insert tongues are inserted into the corresponding mounting holes upon overlapping the cover with the frame, whereby the cover is united with the frame. As a result, the cover gives aid to rigidity of the frame so that improvement in mechanical strength of the whole card connector can be expected.
With respect to the card connector of this type, the insert tongues are, in general, formed in the following manner. First, projected portions are formed each extending outward from the edge of a flat plate portion of the cover. Then, shallow slits are formed on the flat plate portion at both sides of each projected portion. Subsequently, each projected portion is bent perpendicularly toward one surface side of the cover, thereby to form an insert tongue. Since the shallow slits are formed on both sides of the projected portion, the projected portion can be easily bent, and further, after the insert tongue is formed by bending the projected portion, the insert tongue is prevented from partly projecting over the edge of the flat plate portion.
However, since the rigidity of each insert tongue is weakened due to the existence of the slits, it is possible that the insert tongue is easily deformed when an external force is applied, or aiding of the rigidity of the frame by the cover becomes insufficient. Further, since the flat plate portion of the cover is small in flexural strength, it tends to cause inconvenience such as occurrence of a warp when the frame receives a deforming force.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic component having mechanical strength securely improved by a cover which is included in the electronic component.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic component of the type described, wherein not only the strength of a cover, but also the strength of coupling between the cover and a frame are increased.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a cover of the type described.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic component having a frame and a cover coupled to the frame, the cover comprising a flat plate portion; a reinforcing portion that is bent from one edge of the flat plate portion toward one surface side thereof and extends along the one edge; and a plurality of press-fit portions each protruding from the flat plate portion toward the one surface side thereof in the neighborhood of the reinforcing portion and press-fitted into the frame, wherein the press-fit portions are formed by applying blanking and bending processes to a portion of the flat plate portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a cover for use in the foregoing electronic component, the method comprising a first step of preparing a flat base metal plate; a second step of bending a portion of the base metal plate near one side thereof to form a flat plate portion and a reinforcing portion that is bent from one edge of the flat plate portion toward one surface side thereof and extends along the one edge; and a third step of applying blanking and bending processes to the flat plate portion to form a plurality of press-fit portions each protruding from the neighborhood of the one edge toward the one surface side and press-fitted into a frame included in the electronic component.